The Characters of It's Frozen Outside
by Sonicgirl101
Summary: Welcome to the world of Meldia! This is a little short about all the new characters to learn about from my story It's Frozen Outside, which is in progress right now! It's on fanfic, so I hope you go check it out! Let's learn about King Karo, Queen Clara, Adrian, and Iliad the sorcerer. Hope you enjoy this! NICE COMMENTS AND HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY!


**Let's learn about some new characters shall we? At the top is a quote from each character and then who they are. I hope you enjoy and that this will help you to picture each character better! :) An artist out there? Anyway...ENJOY!**

"If you can dream it, I know you can achive it!"

**King Karo**- King Karo(Kay-row) is an ebony black hedgehog, and the youngest child of the royal family from the kingdom of Meldia. He has an older sister named Catania and an older brother named Sebashtin. Karo was always the artistic trouble maker of the family, sneeking out to paint on the city walls or in the winter going to the lake for ice skating. Being the youngest was hard for Karo, for his family always seemed to be fading away; Catania married and moved to Camelot, and Sebashtin moved away to train to become a knight. All alone, Karo would paint his feelings on his bedroom walls, trying too believe in the king he could be like his mother told him.

**Appearence**: King Karo looks similar to his son Sonic the hedgehog, with a few extra loose and messy quills. The color of his pelt is completley black and he has bright cyan stripes that create rings around his left arm and right leg, and his eyes are a pale green. King Karo's gloves also have the same symbol Silver does on his hands and gloves, representing the royal family of Meldia.

**Powers and Strengths**: King Karo's powers are invisibility and the use of force fields. He is a strong fighter with great confidence in himself and little doubt always there to defend for his family.

**"A dream is a wish your heart makes!"**

**Queen Clara**- Queen Clara is a beautiful greyish-blue hedgehog and an only child. She was not born into the royal family, but rather was a kitchen servant in the palace of Meldia. Her father had died when she was little and her mom re-married a man who didn't care much for Clara. The young girl grew up most of the time on her own, learning to cook and sew, and dance. Whenever she could, Clara would dance with a broom or speak to her true friends, the animals. Clara had always dumped all the dreams for a practicle life, believeing there was no such thing as farytales, until she fell in love with a mysterious hedgehog named Karo.

**Appearence**: Queen Clara is a lovely greyish hedgehog with similar appearences to her youngest and oldest sons. She has blood red eyes like Shadow, and four front quills on her head like Silver. Her ears are very large, and can be seen from the front, however. Clara also has red stripes that run through her hair, creating a similar look to Shadow.

**Powers and Strengths:** Queen Clara's power is the ability to speak to animals. She can speak like any animal and understand what they say. Clara also uses the help of animals or her skills witht the bow and arrow to defend herself. She can be at times quiet and doubtful. She feels she is not ready to become a royal, still trying to find out who she can really be.

**"With hard work and determination, you'll go far."**

**Adrian****- **Adrian is a dull yellow hedgehog and royal adviser of Meldia. He was born in the neighboring country of Camelot where he grew up helping around the Camelot palace with his father, at times meeting the king. Adrian had lost all his family to an attack, and his feelings had turned cold. When arriving at Meldia he met the newly crowned king, Karo and his wife Clara, who fell in love with how Adrian could keep control and help around the palace with the staff. They asked him to become the kingdom's adviser, that at first he said no to. His anger and stress was holding his life back, until a very patient and understanding queen came to help cheer him up and both Clara and Adrian became the best of friends.

**Appearence:** Adrian is a very dull yellow hedgehog that can be very serious at times. He has two short quills on each side of his head and three long ones in the back. His eyes are as black as the night sky. Adrian can be at times to serious for his own good if he ever thinks back to his past, but Queen Clara had helped him ease into his calm state.

**Powers and Strengths:** Adrian has the power to hypnotize people into doing things. He always has the feel of control, which can sometimes backfire on him. He worries for the princes of Meldia all the time and tries to give them the best education and life possible.

**"The greatest thing to do...is smile."**

**Iliad****-** Iliad is a crazy talented sorcerer who lives on his own in the forest of Layden. Not much is known about Iliad, but that he possibly came from a hidden island called Cestile(Ses-til-ly)rumored to hold the most powerful magic in all the world. Iliad is also great friends of the trolls and royal family. He is very caring and helpful, always there for a friend in need.

**Appearence: **Iliad is a dark grey wolf with a hue of deep orange. He has chocolate brown eyes a strange pure white nose, and a long grey tail. Iliad has only one ear due to a horrible accident that he now covers with a large black hat.

**Powers and Strengths:** Iliad is a naturual born sourcerer. Some of his many powers include healing, fire, and the ability to travel in time or warp to a different place. There is a list that could go on with this secretive and strong sorcerer.


End file.
